Swapped the blood!
by 1602jaw
Summary: what if you swapped Shio and gaz and put them into their separate life? Read this terrible, fanfic now, humans and this series might go on until a stupid decision from the cable company cancelled it.


Narrator: "what happen, when you switch a family member? Find out now, where we see two sister from different family being swap in a different life. Starting with the Kobe family, know for having not so much of a good life, and the membrane family, know for being a crazy household of weird and strange. Shio Kobe and gaz are now switch and we will see, how will this play out, right now".

( cut to gaz and Asahi Kobe, sitting together on the couch. Both not saying a word, with gif playing her video game ).

Asahi: "So..."

gaz: "Don't asked".

Asahi: "_Sigh"._

( cut to dib, showing off some plans and picture to Shio, who was sitting on dib bed. He is also staring at the camera, feeling really nervous to introduce his discovery ).

Dib: "hello, my name is dib and I have proof of a alien existence in my neighborhood. I have been watching my neighbor lately and I notice, he seem to be laughing a lot for some reason. He's probably up to something and that is why, I have set up a bunch of camera without zim being around and he hasn't notice it".

( dib pulled out a photo to show Shio, which was just zim laughing while gir was eating in the background ).

Dib: "see, there zim! You can tell that him because he's green! He's probably planning something and we going to find out, right Shio?"

Shio: "aww, it a nice puppy".

Dib: "What!? No! I mean by the alien!".

Shio: "What a cute little doggy".

Dib: "_Sigh, _whatever. Let's go stop zim!"

Narrator: "while the two new siblings are enjoying themselves. Let's go back to gaz and Asahi".

( cut to gif, still playing her video game and Asahi still sitting there ).

Asahi: "So, What are you pla-"

Gaz: "Don't asked, again. I'm busy".

Asahi: "oh..."

narrator: "seem everything is going well, let's return back to dib and Shio".

( cut to dib breaking down zim door with a couple of techno weapons and gadgets to stop zim. Zim was right at the same position where he was laughing for some reason and was freak out, when seeing dib. Gir on the other hand was eating pizza and taco ).

Dib: "stop right there!"

Zim: "diiiiiiiiiiiiiib!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gir: "hi dib".

Zim: "You will never stop me!!!!! From...uhhhhh, what was my plan again, gir?"

Gir: "pizza time?"

Dib: "you going down zim! And you want to know why!? I have a tv network watching me and I'm going to reveal your true identity zim!"

Zim: "...ok".

Dib: "quick! Tackle him!"

( dib order Shio to attack but instead, she is hugging gir because he's a dog and zim run away to the basement ).

Zim: "You never get me alive!"

Shio: "awww, What a nice puppy".

Dib: "dang it! Come back here zim!"

Narrator: "it seem like everything is going great, let's go check back to gif and Asahi".

( cut to again, them sitting on the couch and gif doing games and you get the idea ).

Asahi: "So, I heard you dad seem..."

Gaz: "great. yeah, whatever".

Narrator: "well seem well, where we go back to Shio and dib".

( cut to Shio sitting with gir, both chatting a bit while dib try to reveal zim secret identity ).

Gir: "I love pizza. I love taco".

Shio: "Wow, That great, mister dog. What a taco?"

Gir: "you don't know, what taco is!!!!!!!????"

Shio: "no".

Gir: "gaaaaaaaaassssssppp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

( while they remain silent for a while, there a lot of explosions and laser happening in the kitchen and the basement ).

Dib: "you not getting away that easy!"

Zim: "computer! Use, uhhhhhhh, use anything that destroy him except me!"

Computer: "right away".

Gir: "I know, let's do the taco dance!!"

( gir started to wear a taco suit and start dancing, while Shio was dancing with him ).

Narrator: "let's go check back to Asahi and gif again to how things are going".

( cut to gif, still playing her video games ).

Gaz: "I have no comment".

( cut back to gir and Shio ).

Gir: "who want a waffle!"

Shio: "oh, I want one! Gimme! gimme!"

( gir pulled out his waffle machine and begin to shoot a large amount of waffles at Shio face, hitting her like a machine gun would do ).

Gir: "wooohoooo!!!!!!!!! Waffle war!!!!"

( then suddenly, a huge explosion happened ).

Zim: "nooooo!!!!!!! My fake hair!!!!!!"

Narrator: "with a day being very fun, it time for the separate siblings to return home without learning something".

( cut to Shio back to Asahi home, sitting there in a happy mood ).

Shio: "I have a lot of fun back there, thanks to dib green friend. I really like that dog, especially when he being out the waffle machine".

Asahi: "Well, it really good that you enjoy it".

Shio: "how your interactions with gif?"

Asahi: "..."

( cut to dib and gaz, still playing her video game ).

Dib: "dang it! I was so close of revealing you guys of zim identity. I was almost close to there, right gir".

Gaz: "Eh, whatever. I'm just waiting for this fanfic to be over".

Dib: "I mean, if my partner Shio was there to help. I would have show the world of zim biggest secret to the ancient alien channel".

Camera man: "Uh, kid. You do know that this is a reality show about swapping relatives, right?"

Dib: "...say what now?"

Narrator: "welp, I guess we see you later on next time episode, where we swapped grunkle Stan from the pine family and bondrewd from the abyss to react in their household".

( cut to Stan looking at all of the children that were turn into these abomination ).

Stan: "holy spice hot sip tea! I am totally going to get busted for this! But at the same time..."

( Stan was thinking about getting more profit from this until he was suddenly attack by the children ).

Stan: "oh! Oh! It hurts!!!!!!!"

Narrator: "see you next time on SWAP THE BLOOD".


End file.
